Katie F Ghost Hunter Supreme
by The Phantom Titan
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS When a new student transfers to Casper High, team phantom discovers that she is the ghost hunter, Katie F.! What happens when she finds out Danny's secret, and what is she hiding? Find full summary inside. DannyxOC implied TuckerxVal
1. The box ghost down

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! But it would be so cool if I did!

Be Warned story idea thought up at 1:30 in the morning!

When a new student transfers to Casper High, team phantom discovers that she is the ghost hunter, Katie F.! What happens when she finds out Danny's secret, and what is she hiding? And what happens when Ember comes back and makes Danny fall in love with Katie?

OK Katherine Fenton is My character(MINE!!)and looks like: She has strait red hair that goes down to her hips with bangs. Her eyes are blue with silver flecks in them. Her outfit consists of a gray tank-top covered with a green and blue plaid shirt, dark blue jean shorts that go just passed mid-thigh with a black belt (it's more for show than anything else), and black sneakers with white accents.

* * *

Kathrine Fentonsighed as she unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with her aunt, Penny.

Being a normal teenager was hard enough, let alone being a ghost hunter! It was hard the first few months of 8th grade trying to keep her secret. You try having to rush out in the middle of class to catch a ghost, then having to explain why you went missing then came back(sometimes hours later)all beaten up and bruised! At least after her secret was out, the teachers let her out of having to stay in class during ghost attacks. She will always remember the day when her secret got out.

**FLASHBACK**

Katie's phone vibrated in her pocket. She groaned,_This better not be Alisa drooling over Ryan again._she thought. The teacher was busy droning on about Shakespeare so she decided to glance at the text, Boy was she glad she did! It turns out it was her ghost alarm! She set it up to let her know when ghosts were in the area, and Boy were they in the area!

Brain scrambling to think up an excuse,_what if I pretend I'm sick? No I used that yesterday....,_Katie's thoughts were brought to a halt when she heard screaming down the hall. The teacher(I'm to lazy to give him a name)walked to the door, to see what was going on, and so did all the students.

People were running every which way, screaming their heads off, as a ghost flew above them, cackling. The room soon emptied of people as the ghost yelled, "I am the box ghost! BEWARE!"

_You. have. got. to. be. kidding. me. _Katie thought _The box ghost?! This is ridiculous!_She couldn't change in front of all these people! What if someone saw her! So she ran to her locker, pulled out a ecto-gun and shot the ghost. Grabbing her thermos she ran to him and sucked him up.

As soon as she was done she turned to see everyone staringat her. She turned to run, but her path was blocked by her princeble. _Great. _Katie thought.

"Miss Fenton, please follow me." She groaned and followed Ms. Bars to her office. As she passed she felt the stares and heard the whispers, even from her so called 'friends', she never spoke to them again.

"Please sit." Ms. Bars said indicating the plastic chairs in front of her desk. Katie sat and fiddled with her hair nervously.

"I under stand you just saved the school from that ghost." Ms. Bars said sitting down.

"Um....I guess so." _She wouldn't have said that if she knew what the box ghost's powers were. _Katie thought.

"From your quick and preparedness I assume you have done this before?"

"Yes"

"I'm willing to let you out of class if you keep ghosts from terrorizing the school."

"Thank you"

"When did you get so good at this?" Ms. Bars asked with interest.

"I don't really know. When I was little a ghost scared me so I threw rocks at it to get it to go away, and over time I guess my methods got better."

"OK. Why don't you go home early? I will excuse you from the rest of today's homework."

"Thank you" Katie said walking out the door.

"Miss Fenton?"

"Yes?" Katie felt a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Just so you know this is a one time thing. You won't be getting off easy every time."

"Yes Ma'am."

**END FLASHBACK**

Katie plopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V., she was flipping thru the chanels when her aunt came home.

"Hi Katie, how was school today?" Aunt Penny asked puttimg some food in the fridge.

"Oh you know same old-same old, getting teased, and finding out about some other rumor spread about me."

"I'm sorry today wasn't good." Penny said flipping the mail laying on the kitchen table."Hey, Katie you've got a letter." _Weird, I never get mail. _Katie thought walking over to Penny and taking the letter. The front of it read, 'Casper High, home of the Ravens'.

* * *

So how did you like the first chapter? Please review!


	2. letters and mysterous men

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! But it would be so cool if I did!

Be Warned story idea thought up at 1:30 in the morning!

When a new student transfers to Casper High, team phantom discovers that she is the ghost hunter, Katie F.! What happens when she finds out Danny's secret, and what is she hiding? And what happens when Ember comes back and makes Danny fall in love with Katie?

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I looked at the letter with interest.

"Is that the high school you looked at going to but never got a response?" Penny asked with interest.

"Yeah, but why would they send it to me mid term?" Penny shrugged.

"Maybe they got an opening."

"Maybe..." I said suddenly suspicious "I'll be in my room." I walked down the hall and locked the door. I sat down on my beanbag chair and opened the envelope.

**READING**

_Dear Miss Fenton,_

_We are pleased to tell you we have an opening for a new student, for the second half of the year, and would be honored if you chose to become a casper High Raven._

_If you wish to come to our school please contact us as soon as possible, so we can arrange your transfer from Lincoln High to Casper high._

_Sincerely,_

_John Anderson_  
_President of Student Administrations_

**END READING**

"What the ..." I said dropping the envelope. Another piece of paper fluttered out, I reached out to pick it up. 'From the Mayor of Amity Park' I unfolded the page.

**READING**

_Dear Miss Fenton,_

_Upon the assumption you will be attending Casper High, I would like to inform you of your living arrangements. You will be staying with Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Maddie Fenton and their two children, Jazz and Daniel. They live five blocks from Casper High, and eight blocks from Nasty Burger._

_If you would like more information please visit you website at /video_link_55541906446_kf_

_Thank you,_

_The Mayor_

**END READING**

I got up and walked over to my laptop and typed in the website. Something told me this was a good idea. I have this sixth sense about stuff, and it's almost always right, so I decided to go with it.

The website loaded showing me a couple of pictures of Casper High, before a video thing popped up to show a man sitting behind a large wooden desk.

"Ah." He said. "I see you've come."

* * *

Who is this man? What does he have in store for Katie? gotta wait till the next chapter! Please, that little blue button i calling your name, review!


	3. last names and decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! But it would be so cool if I did!

Be Warned story idea thought up at 1:30 in the morning!

When a new student transfers to Casper High, team phantom discovers that she is the ghost hunter, Katie F.! What happens when she finds out Danny's secret, and what is she hiding? And what happens when Ember comes back and makes Danny fall in love with Katie?

**Please review! I've had 36 hits and only 1 review! Please people!**

from now on thoughts will be written as: _'thoughts' _

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I stared at the screen in shock.

"I assume you have gotten our letter?" The man asked. I just nodded dumbly, still in shock. _'__How can he see me?'_

"The reason I can see you is that your web cam is on." I smacked myself. "And, no I can't read your mind, it's normally the first question people ask."

"Um ok..." I said "Who are you?"

"I am Amity Park's mayor. Have you decided on transferring?"

"No, not yet."

"Well as you know I am very interested in you coming to Casper High, and I would like to know your decision as soon as possible."

"Why do you want me to come?" Something made me think this wasn't a normal school transfer.

"As you may know Amity park is a hub for ghost activity and the ghost hunters there just aren't enough. We currently have Jack and Maddie Fenton, an unknown huntress, and Danny Phantom a ghost who seems to fight his own kind. But that is not enough support for the large amount of ghost attacks that happen every day. We need your help to combat this force."

I knew something of this ghost 'problem'. Living 57 miles away didn't make any of the ghosts not attack my town.

"I'd be happy to help but I live a long ways away and..." I started

"No problem," He interrupted "As I mentioned in my letter, I have made arrangements for you to stay with two of the ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton. They live a short distance away, and they have two children, Daniel and Jazz, who also go to Casper High."

"Am I not hearing right, or do they have the same last name as me?" _'They can't. Can they?'_

"They do, but it is purely coincidental. I have done research and you have no known connection."

"Okay then.... when does the second semester start?"

"January 3rd, but we need to know by December 29th so we can get every thing settled."

I glanced at my calender. December 27th, I had two days to decide.

"I'll have made my choice by then."

"Thank you, have a nice day." The video thing then closed down, and so did the website.

_'That was strange. Why do they have the some last name as me? I'll have to ask Penny.'_

I walked back down the hall to the living room, Penny was sitting on the couch watching some soap opera.

"Penny?"

"Yes?" She asked shoving popcorn in her mouth.

"Why is my last name different then my parents?"

* * *

What is her answer? What choice will she make? You'll have to wait till the next chapter! And **Please Review!!!**


	4. questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! But it would be so cool if I did!

Be Warned story idea thought up at 1:30 in the morning!

When a new student transfers to Casper High, team phantom discovers that she is the ghost hunter, Katie F.! What happens when she finds out Danny's secret, and what is she hiding? And what happens when Ember comes back and makes Danny fall in love with Katie?

**Come on!!!! 66 hits, 3 reviews!!!!! Please Review!!! *gets in knees* PLEASE!!!**

speech/narration

_'thoughts'_

* * *

"Well..." Penny started, setting the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table. "I'm not entirely sure."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to Penny.

"Your mother always kept to her self, even when we were little kids..." She paused as if thinking. "I'm not really sure why your last name is different, but your parents had their reasons."

"Do you know if my parents knew anyone who had the last name of Fenton?" I asked. I had a feeling that the Mayor guy was lieing.

She went silent for a moment, thoughtfully chewing on her popcorn. "You know as a mater of fact, I do. Back when we were all in high school, Elle did have some friends with that last name, Jack Fenton, and his girlfriend Maddie. I think their married now."

My brain whriled. _'Jack and Maddie Fenton, the people I would be staying with! How come mom never talked about them? Why would she name me after them?'_

"What about that letter you got?" Penny asked picking up her popcorn bowl.

"Wha... oh yeah. They do want me to come for the second semester. They even took the liberty of arranging a place for me to stay." Something told me she would be safer if she didn't know about the ghost hunting thing.

"That sounds nice, but isn't it a bit bold to do something like that?" She said, her eyes fixed to the T.V. screen.

"I suppose, but it _is _the holidays. Short notice isn't nice around Christmas."

"I guess so..., can we talk later? My favorite show is coming on."

"Sure" I stood up and walked back to my room deep in thought.

_'There has got to be some kind of conection between me and them. Why else would mom name me after them? I need to talk to them, but the only way I'll get to is if I accept. I have to make me decision.'_

I sat down in my computer chair, and thought for a few more minutes. I came to my choice. Taking in a deep breathe I retyped in the web adress. The pictures came up, and the video link with them. The Mayor sat behind his desk.

"You've hade your decsion?"

"Yeah, I......"

* * *

What will Katie say? Have to wait till next time!


	5. meeting the family

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! But it would be so cool if I did!

When a new student transfers to Casper High, team phantom discovers that she is the ghost hunter, Katie F.! What happens when she finds out Danny's secret, and what is she hiding? And what happens when Ember comes back and makes Danny fall in love with Katie?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Once again! 76 hits, 4 reviews! Please Review! *gets in knees, Begging!* PLEASE!**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Though I would like thank the few people who did review. A very special thanks to:**

**VeekaIzhanez**

**angel-feather-keeper**

**itsbeenasecret**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

speech/narration

_'thoughts'_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Also, BE WARNED: My sell-check isn't working, so their will be some mistakes. :)

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yeah I......"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I paused. _'Come on! say it!'_

"You still have time left, if you want to think about this more."

"N-no, I-I've made up my mind."

"And your anwser is?"

"Yes"

"And you are sure about this?"

"Y-yes"

"Good, now I will need to go notify the Fenton's about your choice. A car will pick you up at your apartment on Wednesday, the 29th, at 10 am, sharp, to drive you to their house. It would do you good to start packing, but rember you will be staying there for the rest of the school year, so pack acordingly."

"Uh ok." I said my brain on over-load.

"I look forword to having you join us Miss Fenton." He said, the video link closing down.

_'He is kinda creepy. _*snort*_ Kinda? I guess I should realy start packing now' _

"Penny, were's my suitcase?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Two days later**

I sat on the curb, my two big suitcases next to me, waiting, forever. Ok maybe not forever, but I had been sitting out here sence 9:30!

I looked at my watch just as it turned 10. That instant a car pulled up in front of me.

_'Ok that was realy creepy'_

The driver got out and loaded my stuff in the trunk, then held the door open for me. I thanked him and slid inside. Saying this is a nice car would be an under-staitment. And a big one at that. I was riding in the back of a Hummer style limmo, Awsome!

As the driver pulled out of our development, I waved to Penny, who was standing in the doorway, waving back.

"How long will the drive be?" I asked the driver.

"About an hour and a half Miss." He said pulling onto the freeway. I sighed,

_'One long boring drive a head of me. I might as well listen to some tunes'_ I grabbed my iPod out of my purse and setteled in for the long drive.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**About a hour and a half later**

"We're almost there Miss" He said turning onto their street. I took out my earbuds and shoved my iPod back in my bag.

There was absolutly NO mistaking their house for any other, EVER, besides the huge 'Fenton Works' sign hanging off the front of the building, the gaint UFO shaped thing on their roof could probably be seen for miles around!

When the car stopped in front of the house, the driver helped me out, and I thanked him again.

"You're very welcome Miss." He said unload my things from the back.

I had to admit, he was pretty cute, and and he looked around 17.

_'I could probably snag a date with him'_

After he finished unloading my stuff he ran up the steps to ring the doorbell. A man that reminded me a of a tank anwsered the door. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black accsents, which kind of clashed with his Black hair and Green eyes. They spoke for a few moments before the man stouted inside,

"Maddie, kids, come out and meet Katherine!" He grabed both my bags and said to follow him inside.

I walked into the enteranceway, which was rather large and was painted a light blue with white trim. On my left was a closet followed by a set of stairs going down and right next to them a set going up. On my right was a formal front room and a dinning room. And strait infront of me was a doorway leading into what looked like a kichen.

Standing in the doorway was a petite woman in an blue jumpsuit with black accsents, her light brown hair was swept back in a bun, showing off her violet eyes.

"Welcome! I'm Maddie, and this is my husband, Jack." She said gesturing to the tank-man, who promtly dropped my bags on the floor with a loud bang.

"Jazz, Danny! Get down here, and meet Katie!" She yelled.

* * *

Yah! I broke my record of most words written! My past word count was 933 and this word count is 1,060! WOO! Anyway, Please review!


	6. Author's Note

To all of you who were patient enough with me to read this story:

I'm sorry but I've lost my muse. I won't be continuing this story anymore.

Maybe some time in the future I'll continue it, but for now I'm focusing on my Teen Titan stories. Mostly 'It Was Not Her Time' and 'Katara and the titans'.

Sincerely,

The Phantom of Palm Woods


End file.
